


Daddy Part 2 (8)

by BlakRabbit



Series: Banana Fish: Side A [8]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 11:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlakRabbit/pseuds/BlakRabbit
Summary: Blanca gives you a night to remember.





	1. In Public

After some time you spend with Blanca you get more comfortable with him being around. You get so comfortable that you decide to be more open with him about some topics and you both decide that having an exclusive relationship was unlikely, but you both are willing to explore your lustful attractions together while it exists. One night, he invited you to be his plus one at a lavish party. You wear a sparkling black cocktail dress, black 6 inch heels that match, with black hoop earrings and a simple black choker with a diamond in the center.

You meet Blanca in front of the chateau where the party was held. You step out of the limousine that Blanca had arranged for you to see him smiling and gazing at your beauty. You walk up to him with a look of a determined huntress given that you are dressed to impress and surely did not disappoint. Blanca did not disappoint either wearing a black Armani three piece suit with his hair down.

"You look gorgeous tonight, Princess."

"Thank you, Blanca. You're rather stunning yourself."

Blanca takes your hand and kisses it, "Thank you. Shall we?" You both enter into the chateau and you are astonished at the grandiose environment. Everyone there is wearing their most expensive black formal attire as this party is a "Blackout" formal. The chateau itself was made of white marble with gold trims and and accents which made every outfit more radiant. You and Blanca settle at the bar and have a few drinks at the counter. To liven up the conversation Blanca says, "Would you like to see a magic trick?"

"What's the trick?"

"I'm going to make myself disappear and reappear."

You start to lightly laugh as you can't see this over 6 foot man disappear in thin air. You are open to the thought of magic and illusion so you reply, "Ok. I'll bite."

Blanca puts his drink down and walks just a foot away from you keeping his eyes on you every step he took. "Abracadabra" he says with eerie confidence. As a stranger crosses his path Blanca suddenly vanishes; you couldn't believe it. He was nowhere to be found. You look around without moving from the counter and it's as if he was never there with you.

"Excuse me, Miss, are you looking for something?" Blanca says as he reappears from behind you and puts a cherry in your cocktail. You gasp from being startled and turn to face Blanca. You were speechless and in awe of what just happened that you both were gazing in each other's eyes.

"How did you do that?" you ask. Blanca smiles at you for showing interest.

"Human migration patterns."

"Come again?"

"Human migration patterns, but on a micro scale. I was able to mimic the natural movements of the guests here so you couldn't see me as easily. Since we are all wearing black it made my magic trick even more convincing." He winks at you as he knows that he's wrapped your mind around his finger. "May I entertain you further with another magic trick?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. Do you see that couple there to our right?" Blanca looks over to a couple that appears to be bickering over something. "The woman, whose name is Marie, just found out that her husband there, whose name is John, has been having an affair with their maid for 3 months. I believe he's going to be in for a rude awakening."

As Blanca finishes his speech about the couple the woman shouts loudly, "I can't believe you would do this to me, Tom! For 3 months?!" The woman storms off towards the front entrance, and the man begs for the woman to return, "Marie, please wait! I'm sorry!"

You giggle at the fact that Blanca got the man's name wrong, "John?"

"My lip reading is a bit rusty."

You both share a laugh, and continue with more intellectual conversation until you decide it was time to head back home. Blanca suggests that you spend the night at his hotel, and you accepted given your ride home would be longer than a ride to his hotel. You enter the limo with Blanca and find yourselves in relaxed states of mind.

"Did you have fun tonight?" Blanca asks.

"Of course! Your 'Magic tricks' really made my night."

Blanca chuckles, "I have a few other tricks up my sleeve I have yet to show you."

"Like what?"

"For instance, I can torture you in multiple ways without killing you."

You think he was being facetious so you reply, "Oh, I believe that was the first trick you ever showed me."

Blanca chuckles at the comment, "I see you have a good memory."

You bring yourself closer to him to get more intimate, and he brings himself closer to you. You both stare into each other's eyes, and you are completely entranced yet again. He can tell through your body language how ravenous you've become. He grabs your waist to pull you in closer where you almost kiss him.

"Princess?"

"Yes?"

"You seem rather hungry tonight."

"Starving."

Blanca places his hand on your leg and moves it slowly up your thigh. He slides up your dress barely touching your private parts then starts to play with the front of your thong as he slides a finger under them gently pulls them away from you never touching the place where you want him to. He likes to torture you just as much as you like being tortured. This game of cat and mouse can only hold for so long for the both of you, but you know Blanca will win this game every time. Blanca, seeing that you're giving into your primal urges, calmly says, "I'm sure I can find something to whet your appetite." He kisses you softly just enough to satisfy you while on the limo ride to the hotel.

When you both get to the hotel you take the elevator to his suite. While in the elevator you both are not alone, yet Blanca is feeling brave to continue torturing you. You can feel his movements from behind you, but you don't know what he's specifically doing until you feel fingers stroking your hair. He massages the back of your neck and head which puts you into partial relaxation. Then, he grabs some of your hair and gently pulls it as if pulling on a pet's leash. As much as you want to moan you don't want to gain the attention of the strangers around you. Blanca places a kiss on your forehead as a reward for holding restraint which he knows is difficult for you. Finally, you both get to his floor and get to his room door. He stands in front of you, and bends down to your eye level. Blanca tells you, "Fair warning, when you enter this room there might be a wolf waiting for you."

You tug on his tie playfully, "I know, Daddy. I am the wolf." You take the card key from his hand, open the door, and enter Blanca's room. He follows behind you, places a "Do Not Disturb" sign on the front door knob, and closes the door behind him.


	2. In Private

As soon as Blanca shuts the door he takes you by the arm, pulls you toward him, and passionately kisses you while roughly grabbing your backside. You become hypnotized in the moment running your fingers through his hair, and feeling every sensation given by Blanca's tongue. He stops kissing you to say, "You don't know how long I've been waiting to make your body beg for my mercy. You may think you're a wolf, but we'll see after tonight once I've had my fill of you." He walks over to the edge of the bed to sit, grabs you by the waist putting his hands up your dress, and begins to rub your clit through your thong in one hand and caresses your thigh in the other.

"Unzip your dress for me, Princess" Blanca commands. You proceed to unzip your dress, Blanca helps you undress, and place your dress on the ottoman at the foot of the bed. "Straddle me." You do as he says and straddle him; doing this makes you remember the first time you met and you smile. He whispers in your ear, "I'm going to make this a night you won't forget. Every word, every touch..." he takes your hand and makes you feel his already erect member from shaft to tip, "...every inch."

Feeling his 7-inch cock sends shivers down your spine, your temperature rises, and your primal instincts start to take over. Blanca looks into your eyes and can tell that he has unleashed a carnal hunger that only he can satisfy and control. You lick and kiss Blanca's neck slowly trying to not show your eagerness and rush things. While doing this you take off his jacket and he unsnaps and removes your bra. Wanting to hear his voice you nip his earlobe; he gives you a wincing noise which you can tell irritated him a little. Blanca quietly secures a wrist restraint on your right wrist, and giggles devilishly. He quickly leads your right wrist away from you and you land on your stomach on the bed. He grabs your left wrist, straddles your back, and secures your left wrist with the other wrist restraint.

"You're going to pay for that, Princess." Blanca scratches your back with his sharp nails and bites your neck. You scream expletives as he's thoroughly enjoying your reaction. He looks at your face and notices you baring your teeth from the pain. He pulls your hair, and you make a pleasant growling sound which turns him on. He keeps pulling your hair tighter until you shout, "Fuck you, Blanca!"

He moans, "You're hungrier than I thought. Don't worry. You'll get your wish very soon." He places small kisses and love bites on the nape of your neck before he gets off of you. Afraid of getting punished you lay still until he gets back. You hear a familiar weapon's sound coming from behind you. "Do you know what this is, Princess?" he asks you as he's playing with his weapon of choice. He walks over to you where you can see the weapon in your line of sight. You reply, "That's a butterfly knife."

"Good girl." He does a few tricks with it, then brings out the blade and carefully slides the knife under your thong and cuts the lace keeping it together. "You will not need this for the rest of the night" he says in a low voice as he removes your now unusable thong. He playfully drags the blade on your skin enough so that it doesn't cut you, but you can feel its sharpness wherever it touched. When he was done with the knife he put it away, and he lifted you up to help you stand upright on the floor next to the bed.

"Undress me" he demands. While still in wrist restraints you start to unbutton his shirt revealing his muscular figure. "Eyes on me, Princess" you hear from above you. You look up at him and you never felt so vulnerable. Your temperature rises and you start to blush; he smiles knowing just looking into his eyes makes you swoon. You eventually get to his belt, and you hesitate. He helps you push past your hesitation by taking your hands and guiding them to unbuckle his belt. Upon unbuttoning his pants he whispers in your ear, "I know what you want, but you're going to have to beg for it." He watches you unzip his pants, he takes your hand and lets you feel his warm and firm member. His face is so close to yours that you want to kiss him passionately, but he refuses your advances by pulling himself away when you try to kiss him.

Your pent up frustrations are getting worse as you whine, "Blanca..."

"Yes, Princess?"

"P-please..."

"How hungry are you? I want to hear it."

"I..." You are embarrassed by your lewdness. Blanca tosses you on the bed and he hovers above you to whisper in your ear once more...

"It's OK, Princess. I want to see that wolf that wants me so badly. If you're afraid that you'll lose control you needn't worry; that's what I'm here for. I know you've been wanting me inside you for some time now, and I've been wanting to pound myself into you repeatedly since we first met. You must first tell me how hungry you are in order for me properly satisfy you. I will ask again...how hungry are you, Princess?"

You hear every word from Blanca, and something inside of you unlocks and is unleashed.

"Fuck me, Blanca."

"How hard would you like it?"

"Make me cry."

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes, I do."

Blanca looks deep into your eyes, "As you wish, Princess."

Blanca takes off his pants and finally lets you kiss him passionately. While kissing you he massages your clit to get you a bit wetter before he fingers you. He penetrates you with two fingers and starts with slow and steady movements then he gradually increases speed. You can't help but moan in ecstasy as you stroke your fingers through Blanca's hair. He abruptly stops and gives you a taste of yourself from his fingers. He says with a low voice, "Cum as much as you want, Princess, don't hold back tonight."

He continues to finger you at a steady pace until he hears you start to pant louder. He increases the intensity which eventually leads you to orgasm. You tell him, "More." Blanca licks his fingers, moves toward your private parts and starts to lick and suck your clit. You moan his name loud so he can hear you, and while he's licking your clit he looks at you then winks as affirmation. He inserts his tongue inside you and pulls your entire body towards him as he can lick deeper inside. Your back naturally arches due to the overwhelming pleasure he's giving you, and you have another orgasm. You beg for more. Blanca, then, straddles himself on top of you, raises your arms above your head, and puts his hard member against your lips.

"Open your mouth, Princess."

You receive his cock and massage it with your tongue while sucking ravenously. He gives you pleasant moans as his cock is throbbing inside your mouth. You get wet just by hearing his sounds of pleasure; you want more of his noises so you move your tongue around in different areas of his shaft while sucking at a faster pace. "I'm getting close, Princess." He struggles to say as he is feeling too good to even speak properly. He starts to thrust himself into your mouth, and cums inside, "Take every bit of Daddy inside you, Princess. Good Girl. You didn't even make a mess."

You look up at him, and from the way you looked at him you were still not satisfied yet. He wasn't done with you yet either. With his physique his endurance, stamina, and recovery are at its prime conditions making him get another erection quicker than an average male. He gets off of you and rubs his cock on your clit; nothing like a little bit of cock teasing to re-ignite your primal instincts. You start to writhe around out of frustration, "Take the restraints off me, Blanca."

"Not yet. I'm enjoying you trying to escape your hunger...as if you had a choice in the matter. Beg me to free you, Princess."

The more he teases you with his cock the more your urges grow, "Blanca...please set me free. I can't take much more of this. I want your thick, hard cock inside me so I can end my suffering. Blanca..."

"You want my thick, hard cock inside you?"

"Take what's yours, Blanca."

"Good girl."

Blanca finally penetrates you with his 7-inch member and it almost rips you apart from the inside. You struggle about due to the slightly odd sensation of having a rather large cock inside you; Blanca sees this and stops moving so your body can adjust to his size. Once you were more comfortable he starts to thrust softly making sure that you felt every inch of him pulling out and pushing in. His strokes gradually get more intense after a while and the whole experience becomes very pleasurable. He kisses you hungrily while fucking you, and you cry out, "Harder, Blanca!" He, first, removes your restraints, then pulls your body towards himself so he is able to pound as much of his cock into you as possible. His pounding is now bruising your cervix which is bringing tears to your eyes. You cry out Blanca's name multiple times out of pleasure, and with every cry his thrusts became more intense. Both of you wail, grunt, pant and growl at each other as time passes into morning hours. You making scratch marks down his back has turned this once gentleman into a salacious beast. "I'm going to cum, Princess" he says as he grits his teeth and tries not to lose control. You both cum together with loud sounds of ecstasy; you hug each other tightly while calming down, take showers, and lay in bed together eating from a bowl of fruit and drinking, of course, water.

****Geez, Louise! Vol. 8 isn't even over yet...one more part here. I wanted to get Blanca satisfied and out of the way for Valentine's Day, and now that I've done that I'm gonna sleep now haha! Happy Valentine's Day/ Happy Lupercalia to you all!** ******


	3. In Confidence

After the ebb and flow of your early morning escapades with Blanca you find him lying on your chest lightly massaging your thigh while you are stroking your fingers through his soft hair. You let out a sigh of comfort and still can't believe the amazing experience you went through. Multiple sensations keep popping into your head and every one of them is remembered vividly. Even him touching your thigh is giving you goosebumps.

Blanca breaks the silence, "This was a rather satisfying night, wouldn't you agree?"

"I am hoarse, have scratch and bite marks all over my body, and a bruised cervix; I would say so."

He chuckles out of amusement and says with a devilish grin, "I could've bruised more than that, but I am a gentleman." He gets out of the bed and walks over to the bar to get more water for you. As he's walking you just stare at his muscular, yet soft backside swaying back and forth as he walks. Truly an Adonis to behold; he turns around to walk back and you look into his eyes which is just as marvelous. He hands you the glass of water and you thank him as he sits next to you on the bed.

"You know, Blanca, I don't really know how to thank you. You being around really cheered me up for the past few weeks" you explain with genuine appreciation.

"A pleasure as always, Princess. Glad I came to be of service to you. It does bother me that you were forced to be here against your will."

"I felt so powerless. I still feel that way to this day. I wish there was something I could do to change things." You turn away from Blanca and hang your head low feeling ashamed.

Blanca sees your disappointment; without hesitation he guides your face to look back towards him, "What if I could give you the power you've always wanted? To have the ability to survive in the world you have chosen not as prey, but as an efficient predator."

"You mean...be like you?"

"No, I mean be yourself, but with enough knowledge to never feel powerless again. What you do with that knowledge is up to you. Would this interest you?"

Blanca has piqued your interest, "So I can be able to do the 'magic tricks' you did?"

"And more, Princess, however I have one stipulation if you choose to accept my offer."

"Which is?"

"We refrain from any further sexual interactions during your time of learning. This will be quite rigorous, and there will be little time for distractions."

"Kissing?"

"No kissing. As a teacher I would want my student to focus. Are you still interested?"

This is a huge opportunity to be able to change your life and have more control while you're living in the world of gangsters and assassins. You've wanted to have such power and status ever since Shorter told you he was a gang leader. There's no way you were going to pass this up even it does mean the end of being physically intimate with Blanca anymore. What you lost as a lover you have now gained a teacher to guide you through this world you chose. You say to Blanca, "I accept your opportunity. Let's do this."

"Wonderful! We will begin your training next weekend. In the meantime..."Blanca takes your glass of water, puts it on the nightstand, and tackles you while in the bed, "You have a few days to make sure you have your fill of me until then. I wouldn't mind a round 2, that is, if you're cervix is ready for another beating."


End file.
